Happy Birthdaym Kise-kun!
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Kise receives gifts from his GOM teammates. An extremely belated birthday fic for Kise-kun!


**Happy Birthday, Kise-kun!**

Summary: Kise receives gifts from his GOM teammates. An extremely belated birthday fic for Kise-kun!

* * *

Kise Ryouta did not know what to do when one Aomine Daiki handed him a gift.

"Here, you idiot." The dark teen grumbled as he placed his gift on a shocked blonde. "Snap out of it, Kise!"

Aomine sweatdropped at the twin waterfalls that fell on those golden orbs while Kise was speaking incoherently. The blonde was saying something along the lines of _I'm so touched Aominecchi remembered! I shall treasure this for life!- _or at least that's what Aomine had interpreted it to be.

"Stop acting like a kid, Kise!" Aomine scolded resulting in a dejected puppy- er birthday boy.

"Dai-chan!" Momoi frowned at her childhood friend "Don't be mean to Ki-chan!" Then she gave Kise a pink bag of chocolate. Aomine coughed awkwardly. Kise looked hesitant as he looked at a beaming Momoi. Not that the former Kiseki ace could blame him. Aomine was also too traumatized after eating Satsuki's poison cooking. How the heck could she be following instructions when the result was shit? That question is still a mystery.

"I put a lot of efforts baking it, Ki-chan!"

Being the model that he is, Kise thanked her.

* * *

"Murasakibaracchi," Kise began as he looked at the tall teen. "I thought you said you were giving me a cake?"

"Eh?" the purple haired teen looked at the plate with the cake- which had already been eaten that only crumbles were left. "Ah! But Kise-chin, the cake was delicious."

"Is that so?" Kise sweatdropped, mentally thinking that he had ot yet been able to eat even a slice.

"Besides that cake was mine. This is Kise-chin's cake." Murasakibara handed a cupcake.

"Kuro-chin told me that if I were to bake a cake for Kise-chin, it shouldn't be too much since Kise-chin is a model."

Kise was deeply touched with that. To think Murasakibaracchi was thinking about his welfare.

"Though Sat-chin helped me in baking this. The cake I ate was bought."

Not Momoicchi again!

* * *

"Ouch!" Kise rubbed his head after Midorima had thrown his gift at the blonde. "Midorimacchi, you don't need to throw it at me!" Kise complained in a whiny voice that irked Midorima.

"Hmph!" Midorima adjusted his glasses "I don't see why I have to give one to an idiot-"

"So mean!"

"Neverthless, Kuroko and Akashi said to. A-and it's not as if I bought it on my freewill."

And so the tsudera strikes yet again. Yet as quickly as he gave the gift, so did how he leave.

* * *

"Kise-kun, happy birthday." Kuroko greeted in a monotone voice as he began to scatter flowers on Kise

"Ahaha, thank you Kurokocchi," Kise thanked with tears on his eyes. He knew that Kuroko meant well but the blonde still can't help feel that he was being exorcised… but it was worth it. _Kurokocchi scattering those flowers looks cute._

"Here," Kuroko finally stopped scattering those flowers and handed Kise a small well-decorated box. "Thank you for being born, Kise-kun."

There comes the small and tender smile. Kise's brain ceased to function until-

"Kuuuuurokoooooocchiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

The blonde practically glomped the life out of his former instructor.

* * *

"I heard that you made Tetsuya unconscious," Akashi spoke with raised brows that made Kise flinch in terror. "I know you like Tetsuya much but please refrain from doing such acts. You would have killed him."  
"Y-yes!" Kise squeaked. Manliness be damned! There was no way Akashi would let him off the hook even if it's his birthday. Their _former _captain has a soft spot for Kuroko, just like how Kuroko had a soft spot for Kise. Akashi was after all, Kuroko's personal instructor in the past.

"But since, it is your birthday I'll let you off the hook. Here." Akashi haded him a small red box.

"Thank you?" Kise thanked in a dazed manner. Though anyone who met and known Akashi would understand. The red head was known for his punishments among many other things.

"But this does not mean I have forgotten your punishment. Be ready for extra training tomorrow. I had asked your coach already."

Kise turned to stone. It seemed he was thinking too much that Akashi would somehow give him a leeway.


End file.
